rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha: Episode 4
Groaning, Alpha tried to move his body. He couldn't. What the heck had happened? The last thing he remembered was... oh yeah. Slowly, he stood up, then took alook around him. He was in some sort of cave system, with two primitave buildings on either side of him. As he looked around, a sound echoed through hidden microphones. "Glad you're awake, chap," came an English voice through loudspeakers, "I guess it would be only proper to tell you that right here, right now, we're going to play a little game. It works like this: I hunt you, and you get a chance to escape and help that bird we've got tied up in the Mayor's office." Alpha scowled and started climbing up a small rung lader just as the first shot rang out. ------------------------------------ Omega stood across the room from the mirror, admiring the costume he had been saving. Now, with Alpha being taken care of by Wyoming, he could get down to buisness. Smiling, he took hold of a small brick that he kept by his bed, crushing it with his bare hands. It was going to be a good day. -------------------------------------------------- Wyoming watched through the scope as Alpha darted in and out between the walls of the hunting course. He smiled and aimed the rifle at his shoulder. At least this way he would die slowly, pain filled. ----------------------------------------------- Alpha kept running, trying not to give Wyoming the slightest chance to get him in his sights. Of course their would have to be times, but he could move fast enough to dodge them. His heart boiled, thinking of what they did to Tex. There was going to be retribution. BAM! A bullet slammed into his shoulder. "Crap!" he yelled, flying backwards and skidding into another wall. His vision was blurred, and he couldn't move. He knew he was dead, there was no way Wyoming could miss him at this pace. He slowly pulled himself back up, then allowed his anger to give him energy. ----------------------------------------------------------------- Wyoming frowned. Ever since the boy had ran away, Wyoming couldn't get him back into his sights. What was going on? He thought that the bullet would at least knock him out, but apparently, he was still on the move. Scowling, Wyoming started to turn around, to go to another location- --------------------------------------- "RAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!" Alpha yelled, throwing himself through the wall seprating him from Wyoming, tackling him to the floor. Grabbing a brick from the wall, Alpha brought it down on Wyoming's face. Again, again, again, and again. Soon, Wyoming was only faintly moving. "y-y-you can't stop it," Wyoming gasped, blood running from his eyes, his nose, and his ears, "O-o-o-omega's too strong for you, you bl-o-odyyy her-" Alpha brought the brick down again. Wyoming stopped moving. --------------------------------------- In the little field known as Coagulation, everything looked peaceful and serene. No one expected the hollow with the caves built underneath. A cobolt-colored hand ripped it's way to the surface, pulling the rest of Alpha with it. Groaning, he pulled himself the rest of the way out. Shivering and leaning against the wall, Church pulled off the mask, shaking. Finally, he slipped it back on and flew back toward the city.